Standing on Opposite sides of the River
by starr5
Summary: Lily& James, about as different as two people can be. So when Lily must tutor him, what will happen? Will they finally make-up, possibly fall in love? Starts in 5th year, slight humor, but not the genere. L/J-Love/Hate R&R!
1. Suprise!

"Lily! Which hat do you like better?"  
  
  
  
"How SHOULD I do my hair today, Lily?"  
  
  
  
"Do you think these clothes are too last season Lily?"  
  
  
  
Questions like these followed Lily Anne Evans through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rich yet kind redhead with a pretty heart shaped face and shimmering green eyes answered all of the girls' questions, and maybe even gave them a few tips too.  
  
  
  
Lily and her best friend Cori, were easily the most popular girls in the boarding school. They were pretty, caring, and never ceased to stop helping others in need. Cori, whose real name was Cornelia ("Ugh! That makes me sound fifty years old!" she had said.), had black hair, brown eyes, and was very head strong. The two girls were close friends with two other Ravenclaws and another Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
"So Lily, how DOES it feel to start yet another year still as popular as ever topped off with being a prefect?" Cori asked teasingly, knowing very well that she was asked just as many questions, if not more, by the girls who crowded around them everyday.  
  
  
  
"Oh wonderful, apparently my Head position had not lowered the amount of admirers, rather increase them. And it still hasn't changed after a whole summer of relaxation." Lily responded dryly  
  
  
  
Cori laughed, "Get used to it my friend, you'll be seeing a lot of it for the rest of the year. After all, how many girls have a Muggle brother who is a famous musician and a father who earns millions a month?"  
  
  
  
Lily smiled jokingly. "Actually, 'my FRIEND' it's thousands a month, and millions every six months."  
  
  
  
Cori laughed good-naturedly. "Come on, we've got to meet the gang for breakfast."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The 'gang' as it turned out, consisted of another pretty Gryffindor and two rather handsome Ravenclaw boys. Liz smirked at them as they approached.  
  
  
  
"Well, well. . . if it isn't the two second most popular girls in Hogwarts!"  
  
  
  
Cori raised an eyebrow. "And who, may I ask, is the first?"  
  
  
  
"Me, of course!" replied the brown-haired and blue-eyed girl. Cori rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hello ladies, how ARE you this fine morning?" asked Mark, a blonde-haired Ravenclaw boy who just happened to be included in their group, while motioning to the very dark and cloudy sky outside.  
  
  
  
"Smooth Mark. . .very smooth. Girls will get in line to meet you after this." Lily said sarcastically  
  
  
  
"Really?" he said excitedly "I've been working on the line all night!" Lily sighed exasperatedly and Cori put her head into in arms, muttering about the idiocy of guys who have absolutely no brains.  
  
  
  
Not noticing this, Mark continued blabbering. "Tell me, should my hands be at my sides while I'm talking, or should they be in my pockets? But then that wouldn't look like you aren't putting effort into it, huh? OH! Maybe I should-"  
  
  
  
"You'd better shut him up now if you don't want three hours worth of questions and complaining about the female gender, girls. Trust me, I already did. . . and it wasn't what you'd call fascinating." came a familiar voice. They all looked up to see Matt, a brown-haired lad who was also a Ravenclaw and finished the gang.  
  
  
  
"Matt! Our savior! What ever can we do to repay you?" Liz cried exaggeratedly while Mark scowled.  
  
  
  
"Well you could do my homework for me, clean the dorm, let me use your quills. . . " He started ticking off his fingers. "Clean out the bathroom. . ."  
  
  
  
"We get the point." Cori interrupted  
  
  
  
"Well, we've gotta go to our own table now, see you boys later!" Lily said after checking her watch.  
  
  
  
As they walked towards their destination, a group of four boys walked past them, crowded around them were giggling girls of all houses.  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter were as popular as Lily and Cori, but in a totally different way. While the two girls were dresses fashionably, in the most recent Paris and London styles, (very expensive of course) James Potter was a jock, played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and always dated girls without a drop of intelligence in their tiny brains. Sirius and Remus were just as popular, though they didn't play Quidditch, Sirius being the cute but annoying smart- ass and Remus-the nice but equally as mischievous as Sirius and James-guy. Peter referred to as a quiet and not so bright student, but loved all the same. (A/n: I know you guys hate him, and usually put him as the fat, and disliked boy; but REALLY, how could they ever even trust him to be the Potter's secret keeper then?)  
  
  
  
James had strange black hair that always stuck up, brown eyes, and adorned round spectacles; while Sirius had blonde-brown hair, blue eyes, and a smirk always constant on his face. Remus, on the other hand, was sandy- haired with hazel colored eyes, and Peter, the last of the group, was thin and short while the others were tall. He had pale hair, and watery blue- black eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Because both Lily's group and James' group were like by most everyone, most people naturally assumed they hung out together. Only the people themselves understood the reason why they didn't and never planned to in the future.  
  
  
  
James and Lily were in two different leagues, worlds, even. Lily was rich, smart, and had a loving family. James' family wasn't that close, didn't have much money, and the only way James could survive the Wizarding world once he finished at Hogwarts was through his excellent Quidditch skills and Transfiguration marks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both knew that they stood on opposite sides of the river, and it would stay that way forever.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ms. Evans, I appreciate what you're doing very much, and so does your student, I'm sure." Dumbledor rested his hands on his desk and looked at her with kind eyes. He had just asked Lily to tutor someone in Charms, Muggle Studies, and Potions since she had top marks in every single subject. The mysterious student Lily was going to tutor apparently needed help in those three areas, and Lily accepted without hesitation.  
  
  
  
"You may come in, now." the Headmaster called towards the door. Eager to see whom she was going to teach for the rest of the year, Lily spun around to face the two big double doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
There in the doorway, stood James Potter, Hogwarts' Qudditch Hero.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: This is basically a thing that just popped into my mind why on a writers block and while I had much free time because my computer broke down. Let me know what you think!  
  
starr 


	2. The First Lesson Doesn't go as Planned

HI! Sorry for those out there that wanted their reactions, I just thought it was pretty obvious what it was going to be, so I skipped it.  
  
Also, to MAJESTY, it might have looked like Lily is a Mary-sue in that last chapter, but that was the FIRST one, don't go labeling the character's personality before you actually have all the details. I mean, I thought it might be shown that Lily was a rich, but ignorant girl, hardly thinking of world issues when she had a magazine and a tube of nail polish in front of her. But anyway, on with chapter two!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Lils, want to go back to our dorm and try on the new robes we ordered?" Cori asked a few days later while they were in the bathroom after dinner.  
  
  
  
"I'd like to, but I have to go tutor-what was his name again? Oh, yes, James. Today is the first day I'm going to tutor him, so I have to get there early." Lily replied reluctantly  
  
  
  
"Have you talked to the Headmaster about this?" asked Cori "I mean, this is totally unfair, you shouldn't have to teach someone in a lower status than you just because you're the best qualified for the job."  
  
  
  
"This isn't something Dumbledore FORCED me to do, I agreed to help James." Cori looked taken back  
  
  
  
"Well why? I mean, it's not like you get anything out of it, do you?"  
  
  
  
"I know Cori, but you haven't thought that tutoring someone would look good on my record, now did you? I might have a better chance at becoming Head Girl next year, sort of like community service in high school." Lily said carelessly as she tied her hair up into a ponytail, looking from sided to side to make sure there weren't any stray hairs.  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Never mind, Muggle thing, Cori."  
  
  
  
"Oh, right. Well anyway, wouldn't you think that Jeremy, or whatever his name was, might have actually been boyfriend material if he wasn't poor?" Cori said thoughtfully as she carefully put on some lipstick "I mean, if you dressed him in some of the latest styles from Wizards' Warp and combed his hair down a little, he actually could have gave our reputation a lift."  
  
  
  
"Cori!"  
  
  
  
Cori smacked her lips and gave a satisfied smile to the mirror, then turned to face Lily.  
  
"Well I KNOW I shouldn't be thinking about lower classmen such as John, much more actually dating them, but wouldn't you agree? It could do wonders for our popularity." she said as they packed their make-up bags and headed out the door  
  
  
  
"I guess. . ." Lily started to say doubtfully as Cori cut her off  
  
  
  
"I suppose I'll have to hang with Liz tonight." Cori said with a grimace "I mean I know she's IS one of our best friends, but really, sometimes she just gets on my nerves!" Lily laughed and shook her head.  
  
  
  
"You two just can't agree on anything, Cor, you know deep down inside you'd do anything for her, just like the way you feel about SOMEONE else." Lily said teasingly as she ducked a blow for her head, and ran off laughing in the other direction to meet her new student.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
James Potter sighed and put his head in his hands. How could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, the tutor should have been of the same gender, or at least the same status as him! Whose leg was Dumbledore pulling? He couldn't be taught by Lily Evans, Hogwart's richest student, could he? A sound at the library door took James out of his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily quietly opened the large library doors with the Hogwarts crest imprinted on to it, and stepped inside the book-lined room. She looked around, and saw a hunched figure sitting at one of the tables, and realized that it was James Potter. He looked up and met her eye for a moment, but quickly dropped it, looking back down at his Charms textbook.  
  
  
  
Was she really that late? Lily checked her watch, nope, five minutes ahead actually. She walked towards the bent head with messy black hair, noticing how his robes were frayed here and there, and some of the edges were torn. She approached him carefully; as if he was a dangerous animal, but she realized what she was doing, and composed her self.  
  
  
  
"Shall we get started then?" she stated rather that asked  
  
Not even moving, James muttered "Alright."  
  
  
  
Lily sat down on one of the cold metal chairs and took out her lesson plan. She wanted to see where James was first, then move from there. She assumed that he knew the basic fire charm.  
  
  
  
Apparently not.  
  
  
  
Lily sighed, this might not have been such a good idea after all, but she wasn't a quitter; so she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, hoping some kind of brilliance would shine down on James, making her job easier.  
  
  
  
"Let's start with that one then," Lily told him, referring to the fire charm "say, 'ignitinious'!" (A/n: I'm not very creative, huh (ignite- ignitinious)? Oh well!)  
  
  
  
"Ignitinious." James repeated dully  
  
  
  
"Louder, with more feeling, and this time use your wand and point it at something. Not a book, of course."  
  
  
  
The mischievous boy in James took over, and before he could stop and think about what he was doing, he put the charm on his tutor. He did it very well, ignoring the er-other mistakes.  
  
  
  
Furious, Lily put a water spell to cease the flame, but since she was a little 'over excited', she ended up with what looked like, judging by her state, a whole lake.  
  
  
  
"That was my new Paris styled blouse! And my new specially made German pumps!" she moaned, horrified. Then she turned on James, with such a mad expression; he backed up a few steps.  
  
  
  
"And YOU! YOU did this! I'm kindly tutoring you in your weak areas to help you get good scores, but my strain goes unappreciated! I-I y-you-- UGH!"  
  
  
  
Guiltily James looked down at his feet. "I'm REALLY sorry, it just happened, you know? I'm sorry about your blue shoes and London made shirt, really, I am."  
  
  
  
"It's AQUA colored PUMPS and PARIS STYLED BLOUSE!" Lily seethed "I'm going to talk to the Head Master RIGHT NOW!" and with that, dripping and smoking, Lily Evans stomped out the door. 


	3. Starting Anew

A/n: awwwwwwwww!!! Only two reviews for chappie two!!!!! *sigh* thank you two for reviewing!!!! And keep in mind, when I said Peter was short and THIN it wasn't a typo, I put it there for a reason! Also, I'm REALLY sorry when I put some words in caps, I have to type in Microsoft Word! Yuck! Ah well, just pretend that the word is in italics! (~_*)  
  
  
  
Summary: Stereotyping. Something that is in every world, including the Magical one. So when two complete opposites have to work together, it was the worst thing either one of them could have imagined. They had reputations to uphold and things to keep secret; they, 'Stood on Opposite sides of the River'.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: (I just realized I didn't put it for the last two chapters!) I do not own the characters, names, and basic environment; only the plot and my ideas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Starting Fresh  
  
  
  
Halfway to the Headmaster's office, Lily halted suddenly. Wasn't she doing something cowardly, asking to resign from a job she agreed to? She was doing this for as much benefit for herself as that imbecile, and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.  
  
  
  
Going to Dumbledore would look like she was going to quit because she couldn't handle it, and Lily Evans could take ANYTHING that came her way, even if it meant putting up with James Potter for a year to become Head Girl.  
  
  
  
Lily turned on her heel and walked as fast as she could (she HAD to walk a LITTLE bit gracefully) without looking like she was practicing for the worlds first walking race, and burst open the library doors. Thankfully James had not left the room, and was again sitting at the table, staring blankly at his Charms book.  
  
  
  
He looked up at her as she approached and narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"What? Where are the security guards? Where's Dumbledore? Aren't I expelled already?" he said harshly as he slammed his book closed  
  
  
  
Lily bit back her tongue to refrain retorting something equally as mean, and forced a smile onto her lacking make-up face.  
  
  
  
"Hey, um, I was thinking. Why don't we just forget about the whole thing, okay? Pretend it never happened, I don't want to bother the Headmaster with our petty disagreements."  
  
  
  
James raised his eyebrows skeptically "And, how is THE Lily Evans suddenly being civil to lowly trash like me?"  
  
  
  
Lily was starting to lose her patience, how slow can one get? "Look, you may not want to do this, and maybe I don't either. But YOU'RE the one with the low scores, NOT me, so I suggest you open your Charms book up to page three hundred fifty-one and try the spell that they describe, got it?" she said sternly  
  
  
  
"Fine." James snapped, and flipped through the large book.  
  
  
  
"The Maddening Charm is the complete opposite of the primary level Cheering Charm." James read "It is more complicated, and harder to achieve, depending on the subject's personality." James cleared his throat "The words 'enragino hostilima' if said correctly, should make the subject vexed for at least a few seconds." When he finished he looked up at Lily expectantly.  
  
  
  
"Alright, you know the words, so all we need is a subject to test it on." she frowned "Do you know anyone willing to do this?"  
  
  
  
"Er. . ." James scanned the not very populated room, and didn't find anyone "How about Madame Pince?"  
  
  
  
"Well," Lily pondered over this "I suppose you could try, maybe it won't have much of an effect on her since this is your first time. But PLEASE be careful, if you get me into ANY trouble at all, I'm going to sue you!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." James muttered, distracted "Enragino hostilima!" he whispered while pointing his wand at the vulture-like Librarian.  
  
  
  
Immediately Lily knew that she had misjudged James' ability. Madame Pince got up from her chair and marched towards a table where three Hufflepuff first years were whispering quietly.  
  
  
  
"HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU ENOUGH TIMES THAT YOU CANNOT SPEAK LOUDLY IN A LIBRARY?" the Madame roared, spit flying out of her mouth. She looked very frightening. The girls looked at the librarian with frightened eyes and scampered out the door as fast as they could.  
  
  
  
"Let's get out of here." James whispered in Lily's ear. She could only nod, Lily never thought Madame Pince could get meaner, but obviously, she could. She waited for James to pack his book bag, and they hurried out the Library doors before the VERY angry Madame Pince could pounce on them.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"So, what should we do now?" asked James. They were seated comfortably on the large sofa chairs in the Prefects' bathroom, sure that no depraved librarian could reach them there.  
  
  
  
"Well," answered Lily, moving closer to the warmth of the fire. "you should turn to page four hundred ten and try that charm. This spell shouldn't cause any mishaps." she finished with a wry smile.  
  
  
  
"Did you memorize the whole book?" James said in wonderment.  
  
  
  
"Just about, I still have page six hundred and ninety-nine to read, then yes, I will be finished."  
  
  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed, both occupants realizing that they were having a normal conversation. Lily soon got over it, and went back to business; bossing James around, that is.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours passed, and James not only learned a lot more about Charms, he saw something under Lily's little rich girl exterior; something that made him wonder if Lily was actually trying to hide something that no one, not even her best friend, knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I KNOW that this chapter is shorter, sorry! I just thought that this was a good place to stop, you know? Anyway, let me know what you think! Flames are welcome! They make a writer work harder to improve their writing skills! 


	4. Oh NO

A/n: Hi you guys! Thanks for reviewing! That last chapter wasn't meant to be a cliffie. . . sorry if you thought that.  
  
  
  
Summary: Stereotyping. Something that is in every world, including the Magical one. So when two complete opposites have to work together, it was the worst thing either one of them could have imagined. They had reputations to uphold and things to keep secret; they, 'Stood on Opposite sides of the River'.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, names, and basic environment; only the plot and my ideas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been two months since the first lesson, and James was improving steadily. They had been through Charms, and he raised his test scores from eighty-five to ninety-four percent, pretty impressive in only two months. Today they would start working on--  
  
  
  
"Muggle Studies." said Lily, slamming the old book on the coffee table in the prefect's bathroom, startling James who was dozing off in one of the chairs. The two students had found that the bathroom provided the nice quietness they needed without the overbearing librarian constantly at watch. They were no longer arguing, but not quite friends yet either, somewhere along the lines of being civil when they had to work together.  
  
  
  
"Wha-?" muttered James groggily, trying to comprehend what was going on, then groaned. "Noo-oo-o I don't WANT to learn about Muggles, and the book is so BORING." he whined.  
  
  
  
Lily crossed her arms and frowned at him. "You do realize that I'm Muggle- born, don't you?" James gulped. "But really, if you'd just face the subject with a ready attitude, you would find it very fascinating." James raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Alright, prove it to me then."  
  
  
  
"Since you don't like the text book," at this Lily scowled, as if he had offended one of her friends, "we'll start with the visual I brought. And if you're really good," Lily gave a impish smile, "I'll let you play with it."  
  
  
  
Curious, James moved closer to the bag Lily had brought with her, and peered into its brown depths. There was a strange sort of device in it, with many buttons and gadgets and shiny pieces.  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
Lily smirked at him; "You don't know what it is? It's called a camera." James only looked blankly back.  
  
  
  
Lily sighed. "You know, those things Muggles use to take pictures, except the photo doesn't move?"  
  
  
  
"Ah, THOSE." James stopped, and looked at her confusedly. "I thought they were bigger, and made that weird noise that sounded like a dragon with a cold."  
  
  
  
Lily looked puzzled for a second, then rolled her eyes. "No, those are CARS, smart one."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been through discussing the various pieces on the Muggle contraption, and that meant--  
  
  
  
"I get to play with it!" yelled James gleefully while rubbing his hands together and rolling up his sleeves. "So you hold it this way right?" showing Lily that the cameras screen was facing him. "And then you press-- " he bit his lip, trying to remember.  
  
  
  
"James I really think you should--" Lily began but James waved her off with his hand.  
  
  
  
"I don't need you to tell me, I can figure it out myself."  
  
  
  
"But--"  
  
  
  
"Aha! Found it!" yelled James in triumph. "Now I press it and. . . " There was a brilliant flash of yellow light and James was left crouching on the floor, covering his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I go blind?" he managed to squeak. Lily couldn't hold the tidal wave of giggles trying to escape, and burst out laughing. James looked quite miffed.  
  
  
  
"That wasn't very nice, why didn't you tell me that was going to happen?" he said, still trying to get rid of the stars that were blinking in front of his face.  
  
  
  
"That's the thing," Lily said between giggles "I did try to tell you, but you didn't want to listen!"  
  
  
  
"Well, that's the last time I'm messing around with Muggle things, from now on, YOU handle the stuff."  
  
  
  
"Fine by me, I don't go around playing with things I don't know how to work."  
  
  
  
"See?" James gestured with his hands. "That's why you're so arrogant and stuck-up, you don't take any risks in your life!"  
  
  
  
"I DO take risks!" Lily replied haughtily "Just last week I tried on this hideous shade of green on my nails! It took HOURS to get off!"  
  
  
  
James looked at her exasperatedly. "Bet you've never flown before."  
  
  
  
"Yes I have, first class airplane, my father owns it, you know."  
  
  
  
"NO, I mean on a broomstick." Lily looked stricken at the thought.  
  
  
  
"One of those things? Of course not, I'll probably break my neck!" James crossed his arms and looked at her pointedly.  
  
  
  
"Oh ALRIGHT! So maybe I haven't flown before, what're you going to do about it?"  
  
  
  
James grinned. "I want you to fly, right now, outside." Lily gasped.  
  
  
  
"You CAN'T be serious!"  
  
  
  
"No, I'm sure." Lily sighed, she couldn't let James Potter get the best of her.  
  
  
  
"Okay, fine. But you have to ride with me."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" came Lily's scream, piercing through the darkness. They were out by the Quidditch pitch, barely risen a few feet off the ground, and Lily was already in hysterics.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh noooo. . ." Lily said as she covered her eyes. "I'm going to DIE! Good thing I got daddy to make my will already." she added as an afterthought.  
  
  
  
James ignored her outbursts and slowly moved upward, stopping every few seconds to let Lily yell.  
  
  
  
"If any harm comes to me, James Potter, I'll make sure that daddy sues you!" as James kept moving upward, and the threats and screaming continued in precise order for the next thirty minutes.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Well now, that wasn't so bad, I knew I could do it. I've always thought flying would come naturally," said Lily as James was putting the broom back in the shed, lining it up nicely.  
  
  
  
James gave her a look, ears ringing and shoulders sore where Lily had punched him. "You did? I never would have known!" he said in fake flattery. "Why don't we do it again sometime?"  
  
  
  
A look of panic swept over Lily's face, then annoyance, and then an evil smirk. James was expecting Lily to hex him now that he had insulted her, but she just whipped around, hair flipping perfectly, and started walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
  
  
Before she reached the massive double doors, Lily turned back, and with that same evil smile, she said, "Next week same time, okay?" she paused, "Oh, and our next lesson we'll cover is Muggle clothing." James still had no idea what she was hinting at. "Piece of advice, wear good walking shoes and bring a whole lot of head ache potion from Madame Pomfrey." Realization hit James like a bomb, and he didn't like the idea at all.  
  
  
  
They were going shopping.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: OOHHHHH!!!!! They're going shopping! YAY! LoL James doesn't seem too happy about it, though. R&R please!  
  
  
  
I don't list my reviewers here, but I love you guys all the same! 


	5. NEVER Insult a Girl's Sense of Fashion, ...

A/n: Hi everyone, I'd just like to make a shout out.  
  
Y. Kuang! I feel HONORED that you like my fic! I absolutely love your work, and you're on my 'favorites' list! Thanks so much!  
  
Anyway, I don't get many reviews!!!! *sob* but, I love all you guys that HAVE reviewed! Also, just a note. It might seem like my writing is humor- ish. . .but I dunno, just write like that. It might get a bit angsty and fluffy later on. . . but for now, it will be slightly humor-ish, yes. I do have a strange sense of humor, don't I? I absolutely LOVE setting my characters on fire, making them sarcastic and bratty, or just. . . strange. LoL  
  
Summary: Stereotyping. Something that is in every world, including the Magical one. So when two complete opposites have to work together, it was the worst thing either one of them could have imagined. They had reputations to uphold and things to keep secret; they, 'Stood on Opposite sides of the River'.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, names, and basic environment; only the plot and my ideas.  
  
  
  
Ch. 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter stared dreamily at Cornelia Venora, practically drooling. Cori had been his long time crush since third year when she had spilled armadillo bile on his robes. . . on purpose. Her raven-black hair, shimmering brown eyes, and perfect nose, Peter loved everything about the short-tempered teen. The only problem was that she didn't think two cents of him.  
  
  
  
The short boy scowled in displeasure as Matt Karnecat walked up and started teasing the object of his affection. Peter knew that the handsome boy also liked Cori, and hated him for it. 'She probably likes him back, too.' Peter thought as he watched Cori retort an insult, but with a small smile playing on her lips. He wished he could hex Matt to oblivion, magically become as handsome as James, Sirius, or Remus, and grow a foot or so.  
  
  
  
But that was impossible.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"So. . . Contumacious Cornelia, what's new?" asked Matt, calling Cori by the much hated nickname he'd given her in first year, as he sauntered over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
  
  
"Ah, not much. Got up, dressed, walked into to the Great Hall, noticed an insufferable prat, made plans to punch him if he doesn't shut up soon." Cori replied coolly, but a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.  
  
  
  
The brown-haired boy grinned at her. "I wonder who THAT could be." he faked innocence as he looked around the large dining hall. "I feel sorry for the insufferable prat, heavy girls tend to hit harder, I heard."  
  
  
  
"Why you-" Cori exclaimed as she advanced on him, hand raised, ready to slap.  
  
  
  
Matt ran in the other direction towards his house table. "Yes, I love you too, Corny, dear!"  
  
  
  
Cori rolled her eyes and sat back down next to a tired Lily.  
  
  
  
"Yet another encounter with 'the guy who has no life', and survived?" asked Lily jokingly.  
  
  
  
"Yes, just barely, anyway, what's up with you? You have BAGS under your eyes, Lily! It totally does NOT go with your outfit." Cori cried, looking at Lily in horror as she motioned to the great purple pouches that stood out on Lily's perfect complexion. "What happened to those spells we read about in Be*WITCHed?"  
  
  
  
"Oh NO I totally forgot to look in the mirror!" Cori gasped. "You know how I told you about taking James shopping for Muggle AND Wizard clothes while everyone was at Hogsmeade?" Cori nodded slowly. "Well, I was up for half the night, planning out our day, which shops to go to, how we would get there, YOU know shopping is very complicated business." Lily said seriously as someone snorted behind them.  
  
  
  
"PLEASE," Liz said, rolling her eyes. "All I do is tell my house elves to buy all the clothes in a boutique I'm interested in, and then return the outfits I don't like." Cori and Lily looked at each other, clearly showing with their eyes what they thought of this statement.  
  
  
  
"Ah, but Lizzie, dear! You forgot how much FUN it is to show off our many credit cards, many Galleons in the bea-u-ti-FUL money pouches that we bought, and be seen in ridiculously elaborate and overpriced clothes!" came Matt's voice behind them, apparently gained back his bravery with Mark there with him. The three girls turned around, Liz no longer smirking, Lily looking full and alert, and Cori no longer rolling her eyes. It was one thing to insult Liz, which everyone did on a daily basis, but to make fun of their clothing style and choice. . .!  
  
  
  
Matt and Mark ran like hell.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Oh J-A-mes!" came the shrill voice of Lily Evans. James cringed, he'd hoped he could escape her before she came out onto the Hogwarts grounds, but apparently, it didn't work out. "You haven't forgotten about our LESSON today, have you?"  
  
  
  
"Er-no?" he replied meekly, realizing Lily wasn't going to let the flying incident go anytime soon.  
  
  
  
"Well what ARE we waiting for, then?" Lily said excitedly, "Let's get started!" Lily walked around a large willow tree and turned a corner, James followed.  
  
  
  
"I have our day all planned out, we'll first go to some really good Wizard robe shops, then some Muggle clothing shops, for men, of course." James groaned inwardly. She had said DAY; this wasn't going to end very soon. Lily stopped suddenly, causing James to trip over her foot.  
  
  
  
"Oomphf! What did you stop for?" James asked, annoyed, just as he heard some loud rumbling noise over head. . . could it be a dragon?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Ooo00OOoooHhhHhH! WHAT is that noise? A free 'I Luv the Marauders' sticker to whoever guesses correctly!  
  
  
  
Ehhh. . .this is a SHORT chappie! Sorry about that, I'm sick at home right now, and I just wanted to post this REALLY fast, then get back to my nice, warm, fuzzy bed *starts snoring* EHEM. Anywho, R&R please! I'm begging you, even if it IS a flame, they make the writer mad for a while, then they make the writer write BETTER! 


End file.
